


The Train Station We Met At

by ImNotA_Simp



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Lesbian GF? yes yes, M/M, Maybe angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotA_Simp/pseuds/ImNotA_Simp
Summary: Boyfriend (Keith) and Pico see each other at the train station but they cant help but remember about their angsty breakup when they see each other again, will they be able to get past that and have their rap battle anyway? or will they feel the butterflies they felt before again?
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/ Pico (Pico's School), Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thank you for reading this lmao, I'm not that much of a skilled writer so sorry for any mistakes I might make. Personally I do not like when I'm forced to wait and I do not like one shots so this is most likely going to be a long story, just keep this in mind. Enjoy now :)

Keith and GF were making their way down to the train station and Keith seemed to be a little nervous, He was nearly as pale as a ghost! GF didn't seem to pay attention to that though instead she focused on getting to her desired destination. 

"Keith hurry up! you're gonna to be late to that rap battle if you don't" Gf turned back to look at Keith as she said that only then did she realise he was staying still and staring at the ground. She sighed and walked over to Keith, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder which made him jump anyway. "You okay..?" She seemed actually worried which made sense he was her closest friend that somehow agreed to pretend to be her boyfriend to cover up her sexuality from her dad.

Keith mumbled something along the lines of "I'm fine" Gf wasn't too sure because he was way too quiet for her to actually hear, He didn't seem to like the idea of talking about his thoughts so GF dropped the topic but she was 100% going to bring this up later to figure out what was wrong with Keith especially when she is this stubborn. Keith sighed and carried on walking with Gf, you could see the city from here and for some odd reason everyone around had their lights flickering different colours it actually looked quite beautiful not something you would usually say about a city. 

They finally got to the meeting place where the rap battle was suppose to take place just at the idea of seeing Pico again Keith got nervous, he wasn't too sure what was going to happen. Pico still hasn't gotten here this gave Keith more time to worry about seeing Pico again. Gf wasn't making this easier either because she was giving Keith the look that says 'I know somethings wrong and when we get home you are 100% telling me what's wrong'. It was literally freezing here and Keith realised it wasn't a good idea wearing a t-shirt he was warned by Gf about how it could be cold and yet he didn't listen because he was just as stubborn as her, sometimes it could be a nightmare being with the two of them when they are arguing because of how stubborn they are. 

Gf cleared her throat making Keith look up at her "What?" Keith muttered.

"Oh nothing" Gf dragged out and gave Keith another look but they both were snapped out of it when they heard a pair of footsteps approaching them. They saw a red-haired man standing there holding a microphone and a gun awkwardly, both Keith and Pico looked at each other making eye contact. Keith's face flushed and he was the first one to look away from their little starring competition, even though he looked away he could still feel Pico starring at him. 

Gf coughed drawing the attention of the two boys, "Are we gonna start..?" The two boys just nodded to that and got ready to have the rap battle that they were planning to have since week 2 

'How am I suppose to not go easy on him? Christ this will be awfully difficult' Pico thought to himself. Pico couldn't help but constantly stare at Keith who was trying his best not to pay attention to Pico. You see their break up wasn't easy and the both of them weren't really over it so seeing each other now really made them feel the same butterflies in their stomach like the ones they had when they first started dating and it made them remember the unfortunate break up but currently neither of them really had the time to think about the horrid break up.

Gf sat on the speaker like she usually does in any other rap battle, Keith stood about 2 feet from Pico in front of him, "Three, Two, Go!" Gf's sweet voice rung in their ears. Pico started off the battle, the lyrics were almost just him hyping himself up which made Keith want to laugh but he kept it in cause he wasn't about to start laughing at the start of the rap battle. 

The rap battle didn't last long and Keith won purely because Pico was way too soft for him to even try and go hard on Keith, things between the two of them were quite awkward but they ignored that mostly because the pure reason they were here is because of a rap battle nothing else. They weren't going to act all buddy now because they saw each other in person, Keith was still salty about how Pico broke up with him and he wasn't going to let himself forgive Pico that easily but the way Pico looked at him gave him massive butterflies and he couldn't help but blush, He was constantly telling himself that he shouldn't feel like this anymore but here he was being a massive simp for Pico and blushing at the littlest of eye contact 

Unfortunately for them.. they both had things to do and it was finally time to go which turned out to be the hardest thing for them to do, they kept stalling and finding excuses to stay a bit longer just to stare at each other or have a bit of small talk in the end Keith was dragged away by Gf forcing him to leave Pico shortly after left too.

Gf was still dragging Keith when they got back to Keith's house. "Gf what the hell! let go" Keith squeaked out, Gf quickly let go of him when she heard him and then turned back to him and smirked.

"What?" Keith stuttered, there was no point asking that because he already knew what Gf was going to say so it was quite stupid asking her 'What'

"you know exactly what" she answered his meaningless question.

"Listen there is nothing between us.. we just used to date a while back and that's all!" Keith grumbled.

"Do you think I'm dumb? I saw the way you two looked at each other. Maybe just maybe you guys still like each other?"

"Dude, no, there is no way I still like that stupid red-head" Keith said but his voice let him down causing him to stutter making Gf believe that he was in fact lying and he was lying to her and himself. 

"you stuttered" Gf smirked at him.

"so? listen can we just drop this topic already?" Keith mumbled clearly uncomfortable.

"sure.. sorry for making you so uncomfortable..." Gf sighed and looked down at the ground guiltily almost looking ashamed that she tried to say anything about today.

Gf and Keith sat around awkwardly until Gf got a phone call from her father. "give me a second, let me pick up this call." Gf stood up and left the room to pick up the call, leaving Keith all alone in the room. He fidgeted with his fingers, He felt as if it's his fault that he made things with Gf awkward even though he knew that things were going to go back to normal but he still felt awfully about making Gf feel bad for something that isn't her fault.

Gf entered the room again "hey I got to go. My dad wants to talk to me about something important apparently.."

"oh alright, bye!" Keith watched as Gf left the room and made her way back home. He was finally all alone with his thoughts making him overthink about today his mood dropped and some part of him wishes he didn't see Pico today. 

Keith laid in his bed scrolling through twitter, occasionally liking a tweet or two then he heard a ding from his phone indicting that he got a message a little part of him was hoping that it was somehow Pico but he was disappointed when he was greeted with his and Gf's dms.

'so are you going to tell me what's going on with you and pico orrrr?' The message read and at the end of it there was a pair of two eye emojis. Keith groaned when he read the message knowing that he is never going to be able to escape this question although he knew that he wasn't going to give up so easily so he proceeded to say that him and Pico are nothing more than exes that simply fell out of love. Gf wasn't going to buy that so she kept pushing it which made Keith annoyed and made him mute her and ignore her messages.

In a way Keith actually missed Pico but its been long since they used to date so there's no way in hell Pico feels the same as well. He couldn't help but wonder if Pico would even want to interact with him again and every time he thought about it more the answer just seemed way more obvious than before, the answer? it was a solid no because in Keith's point of view he was unlovable and way too confused about his feelings for Pico to even think about dating him again. All Keith knew was that he was never loved and he was not going to get loved he was stuck in a loop of relationships that made him love people but in the end he was never truly loved by the other. Keith chocked back a sob, he curled into a fetal position hugging a pillow that was once under his head, he was stuck alone and unloved.

Was there an end to his loop of these feelings? was he ever going to stop chasing after being loved? perhaps the answer is hidden in him, maybe he is able to stop this loop if he just stopped loving but its so hard to stop these feelings. He wants it all to stop but it doesn't he's forced to be confused he's forced to love and then he gets heart broken. He wanted to curl so far into himself that he managed to disappear but unfortunately that's impossible for him. Warm, salty tears swam down his cheeks this feeling was way too overwhelming for him, way too confusing and way too strong.

He had things to do, he need to take care of himself and yet he just couldn't find the energy to get up and do anything he was stuck all alone, confused and sobbing. He didn't understand why he was sad or why he couldn't stop crying he could just blame this on being tired from a rap battle but who was going to believe that he had a breakdown because of how exhausted he was? No one because there was no one to even believe his lies, he was alone and he always was alone... at least that's what he liked to tell himself. He was so confused by his thought process because he wanted to be loved and cared about so why didn't he believe that people loved him? it was quite weird and most people would agree that his way of thinking was unique and strange but they could almost relate to his issue which just makes all of us weird in a way.

He missed the times he was happy nearly all the time and he wanted that to be the case again, he wanted to feel happy again but he just wasn't letting himself be happy. By the time that he realised that he could just be having enormous mood swings he was already calm and only sniffling, he was also on the verge of falling asleep due to the fact he was very comfortable in his current position but he couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to check his phone, so he listened to his gut and checked then he was greeted with a lot of missed calls from Gf. "What the.. how long was I zooned out for?" He decided that it would be a good idea to call Gf back even though he sounded as if he just woke up and didn't drink water for years.

"hello..?" Keith grumbled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU WERE GONE FOR HOURS AND YOU JUSY CALL ME BACK SAYING HELLO? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, YOU.. YOU.. YOU IDIOT! GOD!!" She screamed into his ear making him wince and pull the phone away from his poor little ear.

"what.. hours? it felt like a minute" Keith whined 

"its literally been HOURS, what the hell were you even doing?" Keith knew that if he told Gf the truth she was going to worry so he went against it and lied. 

"I was... sleeping?" Keith said making it sound more like a question rather an answer. 

"It felt like you slept for a minute...?" Gf questioned.

"yeah for sure." Keith shrugged even though Gf wasn't able to see him.

"Keith I know you're lying, are you okay?" Gf sighed. 

"Not really, I feel better now though! just felt really shitty before" 

"If it makes you feel better, I'm here for you" 

"Thanks I appreciate it, also... why were you calling me before?" 

"You weren't answering my messages so I wanted to call you to tell you to unmute me" 

"oh.. makes sense. I want gummy worms" Keith randomly changed the topic out of nowhere. 

Gf was way too used to him changing topics so she said nothing and went along with it "Then get some?" 

"I can't, I don't have any in my house" 

"well... I'm free right now... wanna go get the gummies now?" 

"YES I mean.. uh yes place.." Gf giggled at his excitement. 

"Alright I'll be at your place in like 10 minutes" 

"aight bet" After he got that out of his mouth he heard a beeping noise from his phone letting him know that Gf has hung up on him and he should start getting ready even though the only thing they were gonna do is get gummies. 

Keith slipped on a jacket lazily and some vans that were pretty worn out because of how much Keith wore them. It didn't much what he wore considering they were only going to go our for a minute or two. Just as he finished getting ready he heard his door bell ring letting him know that Gf finally got here, Keith rushed down the stairs, slammed the door open revealing the one and only Gf. 

"wassup bitch!" Keith yelled out causing Gf to giggle "can we go now?" Keith blurts out and Gf nods and started walking away from the house as Keith locks the door and then followed Gf close by. 

The both of them walked to the shop, talking and once in a while being in comfortable silence, they both entered a tiny shop, once they went inside the door swung shut and a bell above the door announced their presence. The both of them gave a small smile and a wave to the cashier behind the counter and then went into the sweet aisle looking at all the sweets they could possibly get. Keith obviously got the gummy worms that he wanted in the first place and Gf some kind of chocolate sweets.

"Yo I lowkey want a monster right now" Keith suddenly says, Gf gasps and agrees with him so they both rushed over to the freezers and take out a few different kinds of monsters, Keith was being not very responsible and was grabbing so many monsters that if he drank all of them today he would die from a heart attack. Gf on the other hand was taking some of the monsters Keith took so he does not die from too much caffeine and sugar. 

Gf cringed at the monsters Keith was picking "are your taste buds okay?" she gave him a judging look and obviously Keith gasped acting very offended. 

"my taste buds are perfectly fine, thank you" Keith pouts and lightly hits Gf as a joke but Gf took it a little far and hit Keith back quite strongly leaving a red mark on Keith's cheek. Keith faked cried to get Gf's sympathy which worked because Gf freaked out and offered to buy him more gummy worms, this 100% got Keith very enthusiastic and made him even forget about Gf hitting him so hard there's a red mark on his little face. 

"oh my god, Gf look at this little frog plant holder" Keith held the little frog that holds plants and proceeded to show Gf. 

"i-its a plant holder" Gf stuttered trying not to laugh at Keith's excitement. 

"I need it." He glares at Gf. 

"you kill every plant you own" Gf points out. 

"THATS NOT- okay yeah you're right, but its so cuteeee" Keith whines. 

Keith was very distracted by all the small fancy decorations that he didn't see Gf staring at some one that is right behind him. "uhm Keith... you might wanna- look behind you?" Girlfriend mumbles. 

Keith was obviously very confused so he in fact turned around and boom there he was faced with a smirking Pico. 

"Man, you really got some cake Keith" Pico laughs, while Keith has a gay panic and is very confused. 

Why the hell was Pico there and how was he even there..? 


	2. Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico asks for Keith's phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gf will be referred to as 'Michelle' I thought it would be funny to have that as her name because of that one song.  
> TW: Homophobia.  
> I'll put a tw right before the homophobia starts 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR READING??? I SERIOUSLY DID NOT EXPECT ANYONE TO READ THIS SHIT LMAO.

"Cake...?" Keith looks down at what he is holding but does not see cake so is very confused until he realised what Pico meant. "OH YOU MEAN MY ASS!" Keith blurts out, once he remembers that he is in public he slaps his hand over his mouth and his face lights up with red.

"Pfft- Yeah I meant your ass.." Pico chuckled at Keith's obliviousness, Keith was way too embarrassed to say anything else so he decided that it would just be a good idea to let Michelle talk to Pico instead which turned out to not be the best idea because she was like an embarrassing mother. "So what were you guys doing here" Pico asked innocently not knowing what he has done.

"Oh we just came to get Keith those gum-" Before Michelle could even finish her sentence the girls mouth was covered by someone that seemed a foot shorter than her, That person turned out to be the one and only Keith who's face was now redder than a tomato. Keith gave Michelle a glare and Michelle smirked behind Keith's little hand. She gripped Keith's hand and tugged off the rough hands. "What I meant to say before I was so rudely interrupted.. was that me and Keith were going to the store to get him some gumm-" Michelle was once again cut off by Keith's hand being slapped onto her mouth, she glared at Keith and licked his hand in hopes of getting him off her which worked out for her. Keith gave her a disgusted look and wiped his hand on her skirt. "What I was going to say was that me and Keith came to buy Keith some GUMMY WORMS" every few words Michelle would look over at Keith to make sure he doesn't cover her mouth again.

"Gummy worms? Really? Keith used to hate those" Pico said quite surprised.

"Oh no he absolutely loves gummy worms now" Keith wasn't even listening anymore for some odd reason when he was exposed about wanting something as childish as gummy worms he felt like hiding in the closet again, the voices around him just turned into white noise and he was in a world of his own thoughts. There was no entrance or exit from this world he was just alone, but he wanted to be alone at this moment so why did he feel so sick of the loneliness? Keith was literally just staring at the gummy worms he was holding and the other two did not know what he was thinking about or why he was staring at the gummies so sadly. 

"Hey Keith! Keith! Hey!!" a voice rang in his ears, it sounded really raspy but also very recognisable, where did he hear this voice? 

Then Keith snapped out of his little day dream and looked around him to see Pico staring at him and Michelle giving him an odd expression that he didn't know what to call. "You okay Keith?" Michelle asked and put her hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I'm.. fine, sorry for worrying you" Keith mumbled. 

"oh right, Keith I have a question" Keith turned to Pico.

"What is it?" Keith tilted his head in confusion. 

"You see uh.. I was wondering.. can I maybe have your phone number..?" By the time Pico finished his sentence he was really red and fidgety, Keith on the other hand had so many thought going on in his head he just didn't know how to respond to Pico, So Michelle took the responsibility of replying to Pico for Keith. 

"Sure you can have his number!" Michelle took Pico's phone off of him and typed in Keith's phone number while poor Keith was stuck speechless trying to still figure out what to say. "Anyway me and Keith have to go now" Michelle grabbed Keith by the wrist and dragged him out and payed for their monsters and sweets.

Once again Michelle kept dragging Keith until they got back to Keith's house which has now became a thing that Keith was used to because of how much Michelle dragged him around. Keith unlocked the door and as soon as he locked the door again Michelle burst "KEITH YOU CAN'T SAY THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON YOU WERE SO RED WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO YOU"

"I.. Uh fine...Listen, I don't know what's happening with us and I don't like it. I thought I was over him a-and" Keith's eyes filled with tears, Pico was confusing him.. Pico broke up with him and now he's trying to get Keith back or trying to flirt. Hell! Pico told him that the only reason he dated him was to make fun of him in school and that really fucking hurt but Pico being like this now was hurting even more and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Keith knew that he couldn't hide anything else from Michelle now especially since he started getting emotional about it, Michelle wasn't going to let go because Keith is hurting. Everything felt like shit to Keith right now, He just wanted to be alone and cry he didn't want comfort right now. 

"It's okay.. take your time Keith" Michelle said it so softly it almost sounded as if she was whispering. Keith let out a soft whimper that made Michelle feel bad for him and go to rub circles on his back, Keith took a deep breath before continuing. "and I'm not over him.. I just... don't understand why he's being like this after he was the one that broke up with me! It's just so frustrating because I don't understand how I feel about what's happening"

Once Keith was done with spilling out his feelings he took another deep breath and surprisingly he actually felt a lot better about the situation that he did before, Michelle on the other hand was in shock that Keith actually opened up to her, she felt like she can actually be productive for once and she can help for once. "Oh Keith... It's okay. Listen I'm here for you and we can get through this together" Michelle hugged Keith, Keith felt comforted although he didn't want it in the first place. 

"Michelle..?" 

Michelle stopped hugging him and sat right in front of him instead.

"Yes Keith?" 

"What about you? are you okay? I don't know just.. recently you seem really tired.." Keith looked away from Michelle's sharp eyes.

(TW! you may carry on reading if you wish to ignore the tw) 

Michelle sighed and contemplated about if she should tell Keith about her situation until she realised that Keith was being honest and open with her so why should she share her problems with him? "Well... You know my dad right..?" Keith looked back at her and nodded "He's... really homophobic..." Keith's eye widened.

"Wait really? Holy shit" Keith wasn't the type of guy to swear but he was so shocked he couldn't help it. 

Michelle nervously laughed and carried on with what she was saying. "He found out that I don't like men... and uhm he says that if I don't find a place to stay at in a week he's going to kick me out of his house" by the time Michelle finished Keith was hugging her and she was sobbing her heart out this time. 

"We'll find you a place to stay and if we cant you're always welcome in my house, don't worry" Keith tried to comfort her in the best way but it was quite difficult since he wasn't used to Michelle being so broken.

(TW over) 

Michelle was still slightly sobbing but the fact she had her best friend on her side made her feel a lot more better. "How about we go and watch a movie or something?" Michelle nodded she actually really liked the idea of watching a movie right now instead of thinking about her father. 

"You can pick the movie I'll go get the snacks and drink" Keith then made his way into the kitchen where they left the items that they brought. Once he came back Michelle had put on a movie which turned out to not be a Disney movie so he knew that he wasn't going to really pay attention to it. He set the snacks and drinks down on the coffee table then sat down next to Michelle who was covered in a blanket. 

Michelle had put on the movie while Keith was on him phone just browsing social media and paying attention to the movie once in a while. Michelle was too busy watching the movie to see Keith's face go from calm to quite tense, turns out that Keith has gotten a text from a unknown number which could be anyone but since Michelle has given Pico his number he suspected that it was Pico, the thought that it was Pico made Keith hella fucking nervous. He decided to check the message before he assumed anything.

Then he stared to freak out because the message did turn out to be from Pico, poor little Keith didn't know what to say anymore. Keith squeaked and threw his phone after he saw that the message was from Pico. Michelle looked over at Keith in surprise and shock. "What the- why did you do that?" Michelle asked very confused and Keith couldn't get out a sentence without stuttering or making weird noises. 

"P-Pico- just-" That's all Keith said before Michelle knew what he was on about. She stood up and picked up Keith's phone and looked at the message which read 'Hey Keith, It's Pico just thought i'd let you know so you can save my phone number' You would think that it's easy to respond to but apparently not to Keith, but then again could you really respond to a text from your ex? 

"oh shit, I may have accidentally called Pico..?" Michelle giggled nervously while Keith punched her lightly in a state of panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, I've been busy with stuff and sorry for making this chapter short as fuck.  
> DUDE THAT SOUNDS SO SKETCHY???? I PROMISE ITS NOT ANYTHING BAD ITS JUST THAT CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR HAPPENED LMAO also happy late new year :)


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith panics over Pico typing a message.
> 
> (This chapter isnt going to be as long because im writing this at 3am a day before a long car ride lmao)

Keith rushed to the phone in hopes of cancelling the call before Pico answered but instead he was met with his and Pico's messages. "Wait you didn't call him?" Keith looked back at Michelle who was very clearly confused as well but then it hit the both of them that Pico declined the call so in the end there was nothing to even worry about.

Michelle took the phone out of Keith's hands once again to be met with Pico typing out a message. "Wait he's typing" Michelle was good at staying calm no matter what was happening, Keith on the other hand wasn't good at that at all.

He felt like throwing up, he wanted to scream until his body didn't let him anymore but he stayed still not moving a single inch. He could barely even breath at the moment, what if he messed up something between him and Pico? Nothing has necessarily started but still he wanted to believe that maybe Pico was the right person and it was just the wrong time. 

Michelle noticed Keith's distress and she left the phone and moved her attention onto him instead. Trying her best not to panic either, Keith wasn't stable enough to be trying to fix anything that happened between him and Pico and yet he still wanted to give it a shot which Michelle couldn't understand. 

Life wasn't sunshine and rainbows when Keith and Pico were together more like two unstable teens using eachother as a form of therapy, who could really blame them when the school education system was fucked though? No one. It stayed like that for a long time until Pico decided to ruin it. 

Just thinking about what Pico has done to Keith makes him angry and confused but mostly upset, he really wished that Pico explained his reasons back then for what he did and yet... Keith hasn't got an explanation and it frustrates Keith so much to the point where he has blocked out thinking about their relationship and shitty break up. 

It wasn't a secret that Keith had some kind of mental issues, As a kid his parents weren't really there for him and their relationship wasn't the best leading him to moving out and never speaking to them again. Once he moved out he noticed that the way he thought was different than most. When he left the house the watchful eyes would watch, When he placed his foot wrong on the pavement he felt judged and guilty, he felt anxious that he was doing something wrong and he couldn't trust anything around him. Til this day he can remember the feeling he got when he found out why this was, He had anxiety and other mental issues, he felt like he wasn't trapped anymore, he almost felt free. 

He was having a panic attack, which happened quite often for him actually. His breathing quickened and he seemed almost zooned out or simply out of breath. Tears filled his field of view and he was disoriented, he was lost and he wanted to find his way back. It only got worse from there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers :]


End file.
